yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Farsça
Farsça (فارسی ), İran'da konuşulan Hint-Avrupa dil ailesine mensup dildir. Farsî ya da Acemce de denir. Farsça, Hint-Avrupa dil ailesinin bir kolu olan Hint-İran dillerinin İran öbeğine bağlı dildir. 3000 yıllık bir geçmişi vardır. Zamanla Fırat Nehri'nden Orta Asya, Çin ve Hindistan’a kadar uzanan geniş bir bölgeye yayılmıştır. İran’ın resmi dili ve Afganistan’ın iki resmi dilinden biridir. Günümüzde Pakistan, Hindistan, Irak, Tacikistan ve Kafkasyanın bazı yörelrinde bu dil halen yaygın bir şekilde kullanılmaktadır. Etimolojisi: Farsça' nın Farisi , Farsi , Parsça , Parsi , Farsî olarak Osmanlıda kullanımı vardır. Hepsi de "pers" kelimesinin farklı teleffuzlarından kaynaklanmaktadır. Türk diline Farsçanın dinsel ve kültürel Etkisi: Türk Dilinin en çok etkilendiği dil olup dilimize giren Arapça kelimelerin hepsi de Arapça'dan Farsça’ya giren kelimelerdir. Bu yapısalcı dil görüşünün fikir patenti Kaymakam Eyüp Sabri Kartal 'a ait olup kaynak gösterilmeden alıntılanamaz.http://www.dogudilleri.com/farsca.asp Bu görüşe göre; *Türkler, yaygın olan kanaatin zıddına Araplardan ve Arapçadan ziyade Farslardan ve Farsça'dan etkilenmişlerdir. Hatta Farsi kültürden nerdeyse kendi kültürünü unutacak kadar etkilenmişlerdir. *Temel Kavramların hepsi farsçadır.(-hanelerin hepsi(xâna:ev sözünden), namaz(namâz:ibadet sözünden), peygamber(payxâm:haber, söz, ileti sözü ile bordan:götürmek sözünden türemiş -bar ekinden, Payxâm+bar), abdest(âb:su ve dast:el kelimelerinden ele alınan su manasında), dost(dust:sevgili, yar kelimesinden), düşman(doshmân:yağı, düşman sözünden. Bu söz iki öğeden oluşur; birincisi dosh: Latincedeki/İngilizcedeki dis-ile aynı kökten gelen Hint-Avrupa kelimesidir. Anlamı karşı, aykırı, kötü'dür. İkinci öğesi ise mândan:kalmak, fiilinden mân, dolayısıyla doshmân karşıt kalan, aykırı kalan dolayısı ile de dost olmayan anlamında) can (jân: bedenin ayrılmaz parçası, ruh)), canan(jânân:sevgili, insanın kendi bedeninden ayrı göremeyeceği kişi) gibi temel kavramların hepsi Farsça’dır.) *Osmanlı'da edebiyat dili Farsça idi . Mevlana eserlerini Farsça yazmıştır. *Fars dilinde, 4250 tane Türkçe kelime vardır. Bu kelimelerin çoğu Azerbaycan lehçesinden Fars diline geçmiştir. *Farsça en yaygın İranî dildir. *Türkçe'ye giren dinî terimlerin bir kısmı Farsça'dır. Hatta Türklerin pek çoğunun mensup olduğu Hanefî Mezhebinin kurucusu Numan bin Sabit de Farsi'dir . Afganistan Farsçası (Deri Farsçası):Bu Fars lehçesi Türkler tarafından özel ilgiye mazhar olmuştur Hanefilere göre cennet lisanı ikidir .Birisi arabi diğeride farisidir. Nitekim İsmail Hakkı Burseviden gelir: :: "Zira Fârisiyye-yi deriye ile lügât-i Arabiyye’nin ehl-i cennet lisânı olmakda iştirakleri vardır." http://groups.google.com.tr/group/ruhul-mesnevi/web/90-109 Bu sebebdendir ki mesnevi Farsça yazılmıştır. Türk Divan Edebiyatının deve dişi gibi eserleri ya farisi ya da arabidir. Nitekim dini referanslarda gelir:"İmam-ı Azam fetvasınca Fatihanın Arapçasını bilmeyen namazda sadece Farsça tercümesinin okunması caizdir" denir. Kavramlar Üzerindeki Etkisi: # Edebi kavramlar : (örneğin saçı sünbül ve yılana benzetmek, gözü nergise, yanağı güneşe, boyu selviye benzetmek vb...) # İrfanî ıstılahlar : (can, ayîn, çark, çile, destar, destegül, ham, harabat, ve keşkül gibi vb...) # Musiki kavramları : (neva, segah, çargah, beste, güfte, bestenegar, ahenk, buselik vb...) # İsimler : (Nuşin, Nesrin, Bihter, Şadıman, Şadi, Şebnem, Turan, Agah, Baran, Nalan vb...) # Kuş isimleri : (şahin, bülbül, kumru, horoz, kuğu vb...) # Hayvan isimleri : (zurafa, sincap vb...) # Sebze isimleri : (yonca, yulaf, şahtere, havuç, turp, terhun vb...) # Çiçek isimleri : (menekşe, lâle, sümbül, şebboy, zanbak vb...) # Ağaç isimleri : (zeytin, serv, badem vb...) Eleştiriler # ' Osmanlı dilinin böyük bölümü Arapcadır.Yukarıda yazdığınız kelimeler örnek üçün - Can - Ayin - Şadi- harabat- zeytun-zanbag-ayin- hepsi Arapca ve bülbül- yonca-turp-kumru- gül- kuğu- Türkçe dillerinden dir. Azerbaycan Türkcesinde horoza - beçe- deyilir. ' # birde bilginize fars dilinde q(g) ya ق herfi yokdur .tüm q herfi olan kelimeler başga dillerden o cümleden Arap ve Türk dillerinden idhal olunmuştur mesel üçün zanbaq ya زنبق . kuğu ya قو. # aceleyle yazdıgım ıcın ozur dılerım bunu elestrıye elestrı olarak gorebılırsınız farsca bırkac dılden olusmus bır degıldır tum dıller gıbı dıger dıller etkılenmıstır arastırmaları gore farscanın yuzde 30 u arapcadan gelmıstır ekılesım ıle 4500 cıvarıda turkce kelıme gırmıstır osmanlıca dıyede bır dıl yoktur osmanlı turkcesıdır oda arapcadan cok farscadan etkılenmıstır vede belkıde dını onlardan ogrenmemız ve bız daha cok farsca ıle ılgılenen dılbılımcıler cıkması farslardanda dın degısım ılgılı adam cıkması ıle ılgılıdır bız namaz derız farslar onun arapcasını der farscanın eskı donem yazıları buyuk ıskenderın persepolıs onun cok daha ılerısınde ıse cogunlukla ıraktakı bagdat kutuphanesıne tasınan kıtaplarınsa mogollar tarafından yıkılması ıle antık farsca belgelerden az kayıt kalmıstır ama yınede kalanlar fırdevsı tarafından sahnameye gecırılmıstır bıde acem lafı bıldıgım kadarıyla hakaret son yazdıgım kısım sanaydı 300px|thumb|Farsça konuşulan bölgeler Farsça' nın üç ana lehçesi vardır. (Bu lehçeler siyasi sınırları da belirlemiştir.) #İran Farsçası - Faris-i İranî, #Tacik Farsçası, #Afganistan Farsçası (Deri Farsçası) - Faris-i derî:Bu Fars lehçesi Türkler tarafından özel ilgiye mazhar olmuştur. Hanefiler' e göre cennet lisanı ikidir: birisi Arabi, diğeri de Farisi-i deridir. Nitekim İsmail Hakkı Burseviden gelir: :: "Zira Fârisiyye-yi deriye ile lügât-i Arabiyye’nin ehl-i cennet lisânı olmak da iştirakleri vardır." http://groups.google.com.tr/group/ruhul-mesnevi/web/90-109 Bu sebebdendir ki Mesnevi Deri Farsçası ile yazılmış bir eserdir. Türk Divan Edebiyatı' nın deve dişi gibi eserleri ya farisi ya da arabidir. Nitekim dini referanslarda gelir:"İmam-ı Azam fetvasınca Fatihanın Arapça' sını bilmeyen namazda sadece Farsça tercümesinin okunması caizdir" denir . Taciklerin konuştuğu Farsça, Sovyet döneminde ayrı bir edebiyat dili haline gelmiş olup geneli ile Farsça' nın bir lehçesi olmasına karşın ayrı bir dil sayılır. İran' da ve Afganistan'da Arap kökenli Fars Alfabesi kullanılırken, Tacikistan Kril alfabesi kökenli Tacik alfabesi şeklindedir. Üç lehçeyi biri biri ile karşılaştıracak olursak, farklar pek azdır. Afganistan Farsçası' nda kelimeler farklı söylense de aynen İran Farsçası' nda yazıldıkları gibi yazılırlar. Tacik Farsçası' nda ise telaffuzdaki farklar yazıya da yansır. :Farsça - Afgan Farsçası(Derice) - Tacik Farsçası - Türkçe sırasıyla karşılaştırınız. :Âb - Ow - Ob - Su, :Yek - Yak - Yak Bir, :Şeb Şow Şab Gece, :Xâsten Xwastan Xostan İstemek, :İstaden Sitonidan Stondan Almak, Uzanıp almak, :Gereften Giriftan Giriftan Almak, Tutup almak, Tutmak, :Xeriden Xaridan Xardidan Satın almak, Parayla almak, :Çend Çand Çand Kaç?, :Ku Ku Ku Nerede, Hani?, :Çetor Chitu Chitur Nasıl? Görüldüğü üzere Farsça' nın üç lehçesinde sözcük bazında farklar oldukça azdır. Fars Dili Hakkında Genel Bilgiler: Farsça günümüz İran'ında (resmi adı: İran İslam Cumhuriyeti) konuşulan bir dildir. Farsça Sayılar: *1 : yek *2 : do *3 : se *4 : çehâr *5 : penc *6 : şeş *7 : heft *8 : heşt *9 : noh *10 : deh *11 : yazdeh *12 : devazdeh *13 : sizdeh *14 : çehardeh *15 : panzdeh *16 : şanzdeh *17 : hifdeh *18 : hicdeh *19 : nuzdeh *20 : bist *30 : si *40 : çehel *50 : pencah *60 : şest *70 : heftad *80 : heştad *90 : neved *100 : sed, yeksed *200 : divist *300 : sised *400 : çeharsed *500 : pansed *600 : şişsed, şeşsed *700 : heftsed *800 : heştsed *900 : nohsed *1000 : hezar *Milyon : milyon *Milyar : milyard Farsça Sıra Sayıları: *Birinci : evvel, yekom *İkinci : devvom *Üçüncü : sevvom *Dördüncü : çeharom *Beşinci : pencom *Altıncı : şeşom *Yedinci : heftom *Sekinci : heştom *Dokuzuncu : nohom *Onuncu : dehom *On birinci : yazdehom *On ikinci : devazdehom *On üçüncü : sizdehom *On dördüncü : çehardehom *On beşinci : panzdehom *On altıncı : şanzdehom *On yedinci : hifdehom *On sekizinci : hicdehom *On dokuzuncu : nuzdehom *Yirminci : bistom *Otuzuncu : siyom *Kırkıncı : çehelom *Ellinci : pencahom *Altmışıncı : şestom *Yetmişinci : heftadom *Sekseninci : heştadom *Doksanıncı : nevedom *Yüzüncü : sedom veya yek sedom Not : Farsça'da sayıların sonuna "om" eki (yazarken sadece m harfi gösterilir) getirilerek sıra sayıları oluşturulur. Farsça Günler: *Pazar : yekşenbe *Pazartesi : seşenbe *Salı : doşenbe *Çarşamba : çeharşenbe *Perşembe : pencşenbe *Cuma : com'e *Cumartesi : şenbe Not : Türkçe'deki çarşamba ve perşembe sözcükleri Farsça'dan geçmiştir. Farsça Mevsimler: *İlkbahar : behar *Yaz : tabistan *Sonbahar : payiz *Kış : zemistan Farsça Miladi Aylar: *Ocak : janviye *Şubat : fevriye *Mart : mars *Nisan : avril *Mayıs : me *Haziran : juen *Temmuz : juyeh *Ağustos : ut *Eylül : septambır *Ekim : oktobır *Kasım : novembır *Aralık : desambır Farsça Renkler: *renk : reng *mavi : âbi *kırmızı : sorh *sarı : zerd *yeşil : sebz *kahverengi : ğehve-yi *mor : kebud *pembe : sureti *turuncu : narenci *beyaz : sefid *siyah : siyah Farsça Bazı Fiiller ve Bunların Kökleri: *aldatmak : feriften. kökü : ferif *aramak : costen. kökü : cu *araştırmak : ders handen. kökü : ders han *bağlamak : besten. kökü : bend *başarmak : tevanesten. kökü : tevan *bilmek : danesten. kökü : dan *bitirmek : temam kerden. kökü : temam kon *buyurmak : fermuden. kökü : ferma *çalışmak : kar kerden. kökü : kar kon *dinlemek : asuden. kökü : asa *dövmek : koften. kökü : kub *durmak : istaden. kökü : ist *duymak : şeniden. kökü : şena *etmek (yapmak) : kerden. kökü : kon *fikirleşmek : pendaşten. kökü : penda *geçmek : peymuden. kökü : peyma *getirmek : averden. kökü : aver *gitmek : reften. kökü : rev *görmek : diden. kökü : bin *hazır bulunmak (olmak) : buden. kökü : baş *istemek : hasten. kökü : hah *kalkmak : berhasten. kökü : berhiz *okumak : handen. kökü : han *oturmak : neşesten. kökü : neşes *özür dilemek : ozr hasten. kökü : ozr has *sahip olmak : daşten. kökü : dar *satın almak : heriden. kökü : her *satmak : foruhten. kökü : foruş *sevmek : dust daşten. kökü : dust dar *sormak : porsiden. kökü : pors *söylemek : goften. kökü : gu *tanımak : şenahten. kökü : şenas *tutmak : gereften. kökü : gir *üflemek : puf kerden. kökü : puf kon *yakmak : suhten. kökü : suz *yardım etmek : komek kerden. kökü : komek kon *yaşamak : zindegi kerden. kökü : zindegi kon *yetişmek : residen. kökü : res *yıkamak : şosten. kökü : şu *yorulmak : fersuden. kökü : fersa Farsça Birkaç Örnek Cümle: *Beli. : Evet. *Neheyr, ne. : Hayır. *Bebehşid! : Afedersiniz! *Lotfen! : Lütfen! *Esm-e şoma çist? : Adınız nedir? *Esm-e men ... est. : Benim ismim ... dır. *Halet çetor est? : Nasılsın? *Çetori? : Nasılsın? *Moteşekkirem. : Teşekkür ederim. *Hubi? : İyi misin? *Hubem. : İyiyim. *Bed nist. : Fena değil. *Çend sal darid? : Kaç yaşındasınız? *Hodahafız! : Allahaısmarladık! *Beselamet! : Güle güle! *Aya zeban-i farsi mi dani? : Fars dili biliyor musun? *Beli, mi danem. : Evet, biliyorum. *Neheyr, nemi danem. : Hayır, bilmiyorum. *Ehl-i koca hestid? : Nerelisiniz? *Men ehl-i Ankara hestem. : Ben Ankaralıyım. *Men ehl-i ... hestem. : Ben ... lıyım. *Saet çend est? : Saat kaçtır? *Men to ra dust darem. : Seni seviyorum. *Aya to zeban-i farsi ra dust dari? : Sen Fars dilini seviyor musun? *Men zeban-i farsi ra dust darem. : Ben Fars dilini seviyorum. Evliya Çelebi der ki: Tamamen Karadeniz’in kuzey tarafı kıyısındadır. Abaza diyarının başlangıcı Faşe çayı sonu batı tarafta, kırk iki konak yerde Kefe eyaleti hükmünde Taman adası yakınında Anapa kalesi limanıdır. Abaza kavminin ilk çıkışı Tuhfe yazarı şöyle rivayet ediyor: Cenab-ı Hak Âdem Aleyhisselamı kudret eliyle yeryüzünde yaratmıştır.Cennette civâr-ı izzet’e (yakınına) çağırıp, bütün melekleri ona secde etmeğe memur etmiştir. Lâkin şeytan bu emirden yüz çevirip hile yoluna sapmış ve (beni ateşten yarattın, onu topraktan) diye küstahlık etmiştir. Hazreti Âdem sülalesinden, Hazreti Peygamberi getirip iki cihanda şefaatcı etmek için Hazreti Âdem’i, buğday bahanesiyle yeryüzünde, Hindistan’a indirmiş, sonra Arafat dağında Havvâ ile birleştirmiştir. İshak oğlu Muhammed’in dediğine göre, Hazreti Âdem zamanında kırkbine varan evlâdı, tatar suratlı olarak dünyaya yayılmışlardır. Cennette Âdem safî Arabça ve Farsça konuşurken dünyaya inince, Arabçayı unutarak İbrâni, Süryanî, Dahkalî, Durrî dillerini söylemeğe başlamıştır. Halen Kocistan, Berberistan ve diğer kara vilâyetlerinde söylenen diller birbirine benzemez. Âdem oğulları Tufana kadar bu dilleri konuşmuşlardır. Sonra Cenab-ı Hak Nuh’un Ham, Sam, Yâfes evlâtlarından yetmiş iki millet ve 70 lisan peday olmuştur.Sonra muhtelif cinsler yeryüzüne yayılarak dilleri başkalaşmış, her ilde bir dil türemiştir. Ama önce çeşitli diller çıkaran Hazreti İdris’tir. Çünkü Cenab-ı Hak ona nice bin bilgi ihsan edip kâtip yapmıştır. Vahy ile gönderilen sahifeleri cildlerdi. Tufandan evvel bütün kitaplarını batıda Nil nehri aşırı Hermin dağında saklamıştır. Hâlâ bunlara Firavun dağları derler. Fakat yanlıştır. Bunları Tufandan evvel yapan Sevrid Köhne’dir. Tufandan sonra eski bilginler bu kitapları gözden geçirmişler ve 147 lisan öğrenip dünyaya yaymışlardır. Sonra İshak oğlu Ays’dan, Türkçe dili yayılmıştır ki, Tatar dilidir!. Tatar kollarından üreyen milletler şunlardır Hind, Sind, Moğani, Loristanî, Multanî, Banbanî, Ateşperest Hindistan (oniki kavim), oniki lisandır. Çin kavmi, Hata, Hıten, Fağfur, Kozak, Moğol, Nogol, Türk Tatar, Özbek, Acem, Dağıstan’da Komuk, Kalmuk, 12 kavim, on iki dildir. Noğay, Heştük, Libka, Çağtay, Lezki, Gürcü, Mekril, Şavşad, Dadyan, Açıkbaş, Ermeni, Urum, Türkmen, Kabartay, İsrailî yani Yahudi, Mesku (Gürcüdendir). Yakubî, Karayî (bunların bir şubesi olan Frenkler de oniki kavim, oniki dildir). İspanya, Fransa, Ceneviz, Portakal (Portekiz), Venedik, Dodoşka, Sırp, Lâtin, Bulgar, Hırvat, Lotoryan, Tablan. Acemden hasıl olan kollar Menuçehr evlâdından dördü kaçarak Eğre tarafında yerleşmişler. «'Siz kimsiniz?'» diye sorulunca «'Men çarız'», yâni «'dört adamız'» demişler. Bundan dolayı adları Macar kalmıştır. Bunlar onbeş kadar kavimdir. Orta Macar, Erdel Macarı, Sigel, Saz, Hayduşak, Leh, Çeh, Korol, Tot, Karakoros… Ruslar oniki kavimdir ki bunlara İslav denir.Evlak, Boğdan, Sırca, İsveç, Felemenk, Donkarkız, Danimarka, Nemçe, İngiltere, Dış Fransa, Hırvat, Boşnak. Ama, kabilelerin en şereflisi olan Arap kavminden Mısır kıtasından kırk kadar çeşitli renkler kavimler husule gelmiştir ki şunlardır: Mağribî, Fas, Marakeş, Afno, Mayborna, Cicelkan, Asvanî, Sudanî, Koncu, Kırmanki, Boganeski, Monci, Berberî, Nobi, Zenci, Habeşî, Kilâbî, Alevî, Dombi, Yemen Arabları, Bağdad Arabları, Mevali Arabları, Mekke Arabları ve Medine Arabları, Umman Arabları ve Badiye Arabları, hasılı bütün üçbin altmış kabiledir. Haşimîler, Kureyşli ve Ebtahî’dir. Haşim kabilesinde bu Arab ve Acemin efendisi Hazreti Muhammed dünyaya gelmiştir. Bu yazılan kavimlerin ataları, Nuh evlâdından Ham, Sam ve Yâfes’e ulaşır.' Maksat Abaza kavminin çıkışını söylemek iken mevzudan çıktık'. İnanılır rivayetlere göre Hazreti Ömer’in hilâfeti zamanında Kureyş kabilesinde Beşe adında bir Arap meliki vardı. Kudretli bir hâkim olup Irak, Bahta, Yemen ve Aden memleketlerine sahip idi (?). Bunun beş evlâdı olup, büyük oğlunun adı Cebel-ün Heme idi. İkincisinin Arap, üçüncüsünün Keysu idi. Keysu’nun da Kesr, Meval ve Tay adlı üç oğlu var idi. Nihayet babaları vefât etti. Hazreti Ömer’in emriyle aşiret beyliği büyük oğlu Cebel-ün Heme’ye verildi. Bir gün bu Cebel-ün Heme yanlışlıkla bir bedevinin gözünü çıkardı. Bedevi, Hazreti Ömer’in huzuruna gelerek şikâyet edince, kısas olarak Cebel-ün Heme’nin gözünü çıkartmak icab etti (1)… Hemen Cebel-ün Heme korkarak, o gece bütün aşiret halkını alıp dört biraderi ile birlikte, Antakya’da Herakl krala varıp bir yer ister. O da bunlara Şam, Trablus dağlarını verip yerleştirdi. Cebel-ün Heme, kuvvetlenip Şam ve Medine taraflarını yağma etmeğe başladı. Üzerine Halid bin Velid, Mikdad bin Esved Hazretlerini gönderdi. Artık Cebel, Cebeliye’de de duramayıp gemilerle İspanya’ya kaçar (?) Avlonya dağlarına yerleşir(?) bunlar Kureyşli olduklarından, oturdukları dağlarda Kureyş dağı ve bunlara da Kureyş Arnavudu derler. Dillerini de Efrenk dilleriyle karıştırarak Arnavud dilini çıkarırlar. Arnavudlar da Araplar gibi saçlı kavimlerdir. Şiirleri, türküleri Araplar gibidir. Onun için Arnavud kavminin asıl adı Arabdandır ki Cebel-ün Heme’dir. İlbasan yakınında yatar. Ama mürted olmuştur (Müslümanlıktan ayrılmıştır) derler. Evlâdı ise sonraları iki kat mürted olmuşlardır. Avlonya ile Delvine arasındaki Dokat dağlarında otururlar. Esmer renkli, Arab lehceli, saçlı Arnavudlardır. Cebel-ün Heme’nin üzerine gelen Halid bin Velid Hazretleri, biraderi Arab’ı, Keysu’nun oğlu Mevali ve Tay’ı yakalayıp Hicaz’a götürdü. Bağdad çölünde yurd verdi. Tayy da, Tayy kabilesine malik olur. Amcası Arab, Umman diyârına malik olur. Ama Keysu ve biraderi Lazki, Abazı kendi adamlariyle Halid bin Velid’in elinden kaçtı, Konya şehrine, oradan Kostantiniyye’ye gelirler. Fakat o aralık Emevîlerden Ebu Süfyan’ın oğlu Muaviye’nin İstanbul üzerine yürüyeceğini duyduklarından orada da barınamayıp gemilere binerek Karadeniz kıyısındaki, Trabzon tekfuru Yenevan’a varıp sığınacak bir yer ister. O da Lazkiye (?) Çoruh nehri kenarını verir. Laz tâifesi, bu (Lazki) den yayılır. Laz kavmini aslı Arabdır. Ortanca kardeşi Keysu’ya dağlarını verir. Bunun için Çerkesler de Kureyştendirler. Abazi’ye de bu Abaza vilâyetini verdiğinden onun da Karadeniz kenarındaki Abazalar çoğalıp oraları mâmûr ederler. Onun için Abaza kavminin ataları Kureyş kabilesindendir (?!). Çerkesler, Abazalar, Lazlar, Arnavudlari Umman Arabları, Kis Arabları hep kardeş çocukları Kureyşlilerdir (?) (doğrusunu Allah bilir).(1) __________________________________________________________ (1) Cebele bin Eyhem olacak… Bu takdirde olayın şekli başkadır. TUHFE-İ HASEKİYYE - İSMAİL HAKKI BURSEVÎ Kaddesellâhü sırrahu’l azîzin TUHFE-İ HASEKİYYE’SİNDE TÜRK SEVGİSİ İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, Tuhfesinde Kureyş’in ve Arapça’nın üstülüğüne dâir hadisleri zikretmiştir. Arapça dışındaki diller için ise “Dillerinizin ve renklerinizin farklı olması Allah’ın âyetlerindendir.” (Rûm, 30/22) meâlindeki ayeti ele almıştır. Fakat hurma nasıl diğer meyvelere üstünse, Arapça’nın da öyle olduğunu, fazîlet açısından dillerin derecelerinin farklı olduğunu öne sürmüştür. İhlâs sûresinin Allah’ın zât ve sıfatından bahsettiği için Tebbet sûresi üzerine daha faziletli oluşunu örnek göstermiştir. Buradan yaptığı çıkarım ise sonuç olarak şudur: Allah Teâlâ, bütün diller ile konuşur. Zira dil âlimleri, O’nun sıfatlarının çıkıp göründüğü yerdir. İlâhî kelâm sıfatının keyfiyyeti Âdem (aleyhisselâm)’e öğretilmiştir ve ondan da evlâdına geçmiştir. Türkçe ile ilgili olarak “garâib-i ahbardandır” yani pek güvenilmeyen, acayip haberlerden biri olduğunu söylediği şu olayı anlatmıştır: Âdem aleyhisselâm, cennette yediği yasak meyveden sonra yeryüzüne inmekle emrolununca, melekler hangi dil ile söyledilerse Âdem aleyhisselâm kulak asmamıştır. Sonunda bir melek Türkçe “Kalk!” demiş ve Âdem bunun üzerine yeryüzüne inmek için hazırlanmıştır. Bundan dolayı Türkçe'de fazîletli bir dildir. Onun için Türkler’den kâmil evliyâ gelmiştir. Bu olay, İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin, olayı anlatmaya başlarken dediği gibi garip bir rivayet. Fakat bu olaydan çıkarılan sonuç dikkate şayandır. Çünkü Türkler’den evliya gelmesinin sebebi, Türkçe’nin fazîletine bağlanmıştır. Tez: sh.24-25 TUHFE-İ HASEKİYYESİ Zîrâ âsârda gelir ki: evlâd-ı Mead ibn-i Adnân kırk adede bâliğ oldukta, a Hazreti Mûsâ’nın kavmiyle muhârebe eyleyip onları intihâb etmeye başladıkta, Hazreti Mûsâ onlara bedduâ eyledi. Velâkin Allah Teâlâ bedduâya rızâ vermeyip: “Yâ Mûsâ! Onlara bedduâ etme! Zîrâ Ben onların silsilesinden Nebiyy-i Kerîm-i Beşîr-i Nezîr ihrâc etsem gerektir. Pes ol sahn-ı gülistâna hâr-bâş olma ve zebân-ı dâstân, hangi edvârdan bîrûn edip evrâdını yanılma!” Ve Rasûlüllâh sallallâhu aleyhi ve sellem ile Hazreti Îsâ arasında, ne nebiyy-i mütâbi’ ve ne höd rasûl-i müşerri’ gelmiştir. Ve ikisinin meyânında olan fetret dört yüz veyâ altı yüz veyâhut altı yüz senedir. Ve İsmâîl aleyhisselâm ile Adnân arasında âbâ’-i seb’a veyâ tis’a vardır. Ve ba’zıları on beştir demişler ve kırka varınca dahi rivâyet vardır. 'Ve Kureyş’in fazâilinde gelir:' Kim Kureyş’e ihânet ederse, Allah’a ihânet etmiş olur. Ahmed bin Hanbel, Müsned, I/183, Hadis: 1586. Ve mutlaka Arab hakkında gelir: Arab’ı şu üç şey için seviniz: Ben Arabım ve Kur’an Arapça’dır ve cennet ehlinin kelâmı Arapça’dır. Münâvî, I, 225. Ve ba’zı rivâyâtta gelir ki: Sual olunursa ki: “Lisân-ı Acem, lisân-ı ehl-i cehennemdir. 1 Pes nice lugat ehl-i cennet olur?” Cevâb budur ki: Acem, Arab’ın muka b dilidir ki, lisân-ı Arab’dan gayrıya lisân-ı Acem derler. Velâkin lugat-ı Fârisiyye, lisân-ı Acem’den mahsûs lugattır ki, lugat-ı ehl-i cennete mülhıktır. Zîrâ ba’zı kabâil-i Arab, Bâ’ ve Cîm ve Zây ve Kaf’ı Fârisiyye ile tekellüm etmişlerdir. Bu yüzden hurûf-i teheccî otuz iki olmuştur ki aded-i isnândır. Ve lisân-ı Fârisî bi-husûsa lisân-ı ehl-i cennet olmaya Acem erenlerinin takrîr ve tahrîri dahi delâlet eder. Zîrâ ehlullâh, lisân-ı medhûl ile tekellüm eylemezler. Ve bundan mefhûm olur ki, farklı olması (Rûm, 30/22) mûcibince, elsine-i nâsın ihtilâfı âyât-ı ilâhiyyedendir. Velâkin birbirine nisbetle fazlde tefâvütleri vardır ki, Lisân-ı Arabî, cemî’-i elsineden a’lâdır. Nitekim hurma cümle fevâkihten efdaldir. Ve bir nesnenin mercûhiyyeti Hak Teâlâ’nın onunla adem-i tekellümünü muktezî değildir. Nitekim sûre-i Tebbet ve Ihlâs, ikisi dahi kelâm-ı ilâhîdir. Fe-emmâ İhlâs’ın Tebbet üzere fazl-i râcihi vardır. Zîrâ zât ve sıfat Hakk’a dâirdir. Ve bundan zâhir olur ki, Allah Teâlâ cemî’-i lugât ile tekellüm eder. Zîrâ ehl-i lugât O’nun mezâhir-i sıfatıdır ve kelâm-ı sıfat-ı ilâhiyyedir kim keyfiyyetini Âdem aleyhis selâm ta’lîm olunmuştur ve ondan evlâdına intikâl a etmiştir. Ve garâib-i ahbardandır ki, Âdem, ekl-i dâneden sonra arza hubût ile me’mûr olıcak, melâike lisânından her ne türlü lisân ki tekellüm vâki’ olduysa, Âdem, asgâ etmedi. Tâ ki bir melek gelip lisân-ı Türkî üzere ona “Kalk”! dedi. Âdem dahi kalkıp arza hebûte müteheyyi’ oldu. Pes lisân-ı Türkî’nin dahi fazîleti zâhir oldu. Onun için Türk’ten dahi kümmel-i evliyâ gelmiştir. Ve denilmiştir ki: Ya’ni diyâr-ı Rûm’a, enbiyâ ayak basmamıştır, belki diyâr-ı Arab’a ve Fürs’e vaz’-ı kadem etmiştir. Velâkin bundan Rûm’a tenezzül gelmez. Zîrâ ibtidâ bütün dünyâya Âdem ayak basmıştır. Ve her mevzi’ki şehristân olmuştur; Âdem’in vaz-ı kademi eseridir ve her ne yer ki menhûstur, oraya şeytân basmıştır. Onun için bıka’ın dahi birbiri üzerine rüchânı vardır. Meselâ Mekke ile sâir bilâd berâber değildir. Zîrâ Mekke cevâhir ve sâirler hacer ve meder gibidir. Lâkin fazl-ı Medîne ve Kuds, fazl-ı Mekke’ye tâbi’dir. Ve kezâlik, mesâcid ve cevâmi’, sâir büyût-i sükkândan efdaldir. Fe-emmâ mescid ile kenîse ve tekye ile meyhânenin meyânında müfâdala yoktur. Zîrâ mescid ve tekye arâzi-i tayyibeden; kenîse ve meyhâne, arâzi-i habîsedendir. Nitekim b “Gınâ ve fakrın hangisi efdaldir?” denilmez. Zîrâ gınâ, sıfat-ı zâtiyye-i ilâhiyye; ve fakr sıfat-ı zâtiyye-i abdiyyedir. Mevâli’ ile abd arasında münâsebet olmadığı gibi sıfatları arasında münâsebet yoktur. Kaynak: Mehmet TABAKOĞLU, İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Tuhfe-i Hasekiyye’sinin İkinci Bölümü (Metin Ve Tahlil), T.C. Marmara Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü İlâhiyat Anabilim Dalı Tasavvuf Bilim Dalı, (Yüksek Lisans Tezi), , 2008, İstanbul Dış Kaynaklar * Doğu ve Batı Edebiyatı * Navid Fazel, Descriptive Grammar of New Persian ar:لغة فارسية az:Fars dili bs:Perzijski jezik bg:Фарси ca:Persa ceb:Persan cs:Perština da:Persisk de:Persische Sprache dv:ފާރިސީ arc:ܠܫܢܐ ܦܪܣܝܐ el:Περσική γλώσσα en:Persian language es:Idioma persa eo:Persa lingvo eu:Persiera fa:فارسی fr:Persan ga:Peirsis ko:페르시아어 hy:Պարսկերեն hi:फ़ारसी भाषा hsb:Persišćina hr:Perzijski jezik id:Bahasa Persia is:Persneska it:Lingua persiana he:פרסית ka:სპარსული ენა kw:Persek sw:Kiajemi ku:Zimanê farisî la:Lingua Persica moderna lv:Farsi lt:Persų kalba li:Perzisch hu:Perzsa nyelv mzn:Farski ms:Bahasa Parsi nl:Perzisch ja:ペルシア語 no:Persisk språk nn:Farsi ps:فارسي pl:Język perski pt:Língua persa ro:Limba persană ru:Персидский язык simple:Persian language sk:Perzština sr:Персијски језик sh:Perzijski jezik fi:Persian kieli sv:Persiska ta:பாரசீக மொழி tt:Farsı tele th:ภาษาเปอร์เซีย vi:Tiếng Ba Tư tg:Забони Форсӣ ur:فارسی diq:Farski zh:波斯語 Dış linkler http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fars%C3%A7a&diff=prev&oldid=2868565 Kategori:Doğal diller Kategori:İran dilleri Kategori:İran'daki diller Kategori:Farsça Kategori:Farisi Kategori:Persian